Perfect Love
by bubbles272
Summary: This is a story that I've been working on for a while. It's just a little love story, I was feeling romantic. I would love if you gave it a chance; I'm sure you won't be disappointed. It's, of course Edward and Bella and they are all human. Please?
1. Beach

How did I end up with this kind of luck? It was impossible that this was happening, that I was here with the guy I've loved ever since we were four, and he just confessed his love for ME. I stood there, unmoving, shocked, unbelieving what I just heard. I stared into his deep golden eyes, and there was no trace of lying within them.

"Bella? I said I love you. I've always loved you, ever since we were four and you kissed me. I saw your shining brown hair, your vibrant chocolate eyes and just knew you were the one. And I was four! I love you, Bella, I love you."

Before he could say anything else, I pressed my lips to his and gladly took a trip into heaven. How many times have I dreamed of how this felt like? It was so much more than I imagined it to be. I could tell he was taken by surprise at first, but happily obeyed my pleas for him to join in. We just stood there, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my middle, for what seemed like a second and an eternity. I finally broke it off and stared once more into those fascinating golden eyes. They stared back in wonder, awe, and love. His face was lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, and mine was the same way. We both wanted this forever, and finally, our wish was granted. He leaned toward me for a second kiss, but I put my finger against his lips and pushed him back. He gave me a little pout and I laughed.

"Curfew, remember? I can't be late" I reminded him.

"Fine." He sighed and frowned. "One more? That was my first kiss, and it felt so good, I definitely want to go for seconds."

"Sicko." I said as I pushed him back farther "Come on, call your mom. We got to go."

"Relax. We got time." He told me, but I gave him one of my "looks". He quickly took his phone out and dialed while I laughed at him. After he was done talking, he looked at me with such passion that I couldn't help myself. I dove right at him and tackled him into the sand, laughing the whole time.

"Whoa there! Calm…" I didn't even let him finish. It wasn't like the first time we kissed. It was better. Now I could move around- him on top of me, us both on our sides… Could this be any more perfect? I was here with my lover, the guy who I've been friends with for as long as I can remember. I knew that I liked him, but had no idea if he liked me back, so I never brought it up. We were just best friends. As him and I made out, I remembered the story about the first time we ever saw each other…

* * *

"Hi! What's you name?"

Startled, I looked up from the Barbie I was playing with and saw a brown haired boy in front of me. I turned around, looking at the kids around me in the playroom, wondering if this boy was talking to them. But his attention was right on me.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella! Wanna go play trucks with me? I have a purple one, if you want it."

"Uh, sure I guess." I said as I followed him to the other side of the room. I couldn't believe that on my first day of preschool I already made a friend. We ended up spending the whole day together, this boy and me. We ate snack, played house, put our blankets next to each other at nap time, and even played dress up together. He was the prince and I was the princess in that game, and he had to save me from the fiery dragon. As we were running around the room, he tripped on his untied shoelace and since I was holding his hand, I fell down with him. We were both laughing as we got up and I looked at him and, remembering the fairytales my parents told me, said "Oh handsome prince, thanks for saving me from that awful dragon."

"You are very welcome, Princess Bella. And now, for my reward, I would like a kiss."

"A kiss? Eww! Are you crazy?" I giggled.

And before I knew it, he took my hand, put it up to his mouth and quickly licked it.

"You are crazy you Prince! That's not how you're supposed to kiss a lady. You do it like this!" And I took his hand and kissed it. I looked up at him to see his reaction and his face was lit up with happiness.

"Why, thank you, Princess. Now I know," he said shyly.

"BELLA! Time to leave!" I heard my mom call from the door.

"I gotta go, bye," I stared at him one last time and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" he yelled. I walked back over to him and faster than possible, he picked up my hand, kissed it, and shoved me in the opposite direction. Then he ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room and put his head to the wall. I stared at him astonished until my mom called me again, and I finally left without getting another glance from the mysterious boy.

* * *

I came back from my memory and realized that I wasn't on the sand anymore. Instead, I felt very uncomfortable, like I was lying down on boards. I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the bench. Gasping, I tensed until I realized that he was standing over me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he said as he felt my forehead.

"Uh yea." I whispered as I tried to clear my throat. "What happened?"

"Well, we were on the sand and it seemed like you passed out. Either that or you fell asleep," he said with a hint of smile on his face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I tried to explain. "I was just so happy and comfortable and it seemed so natural-"

"No, uh, it's okay." He said shyly. "I felt exactly the same way. But I just kept thinking instead of letting my emotions take over. Otherwise we would've looked pretty weird on that sand."

I laughed out loud as I thought of people passing by, seeing two teenagers on top of each other on the beach, both passed out.

"Well, uh, we better get going. My mom called while you were 'sleeping'" he said using air quotes. I playfully slapped him as he picked me up and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey, put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself." I yelled into his shirt. Damn, he smelled so good.

"Not after that episode," he said using his "man" voice. "I will carry you, young lady, and that's final." He looked down at me with a silly grin on his face.

"Fine." I said, not wanting to argue with him any longer, even if it was just playing. I was too happy to do anything but lay there in his arms. As he was walking, rocking me back and forth, I suddenly felt exhausted.

"_Sleep, my angel. I love you. I love…_" was all I heard before I drifted off.


	2. Voicemail

I woke up in my room, alone. Everything in my body felt stiff, like I haven't moved in ages. I turned on my side and looked at the clock- 11:57 a.m. Whoa. I've never slept in that late. Something must have happened last night…

Suddenly all of last night's events came flooding back to me. Edward. He said… he said he loved me. Last night. The love of my life told ME that he loved me last night. Thoughts were going through my head so fast that I became dizzy. I quickly got up and attempted to walk, but ended up falling down because the room was spinning. I still had on my clothes from last night, I noticed. Maybe they still smelled like him…

Still on the ground, I sniffed my sleeve. Faintly, I could smell his scent on me. That was good enough.

I continued to lie down on the floor, remembering last night. Unexpectedly, I head the quiet buzzing of my phone. I didn't remember putting it anywhere, but it wasn't in my pocket like it was last night. I got up and looked around for it, and saw in on my nightstand next to my bed. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

**3 missed calls.**

**3 new voicemails.**

I automatically knew that at least one of the missed calls was from Edward. He always called me in the morning to wake me up during the summer. I checked my missed calls, and all of them were from him. A sudden thrill went through my mind. He really cared about me- enough to call me three times, at least. I called my voicemail.

"**You have three unheard messages**," the voicemail lady told me. **"****First unheard message. Sent today at nine twelve a.m."**

At first all I heard was silence, then him clearing his throat.

"**Um… h-hi Bella. It's Edward. I, uh, just wanted to see if you were up. Call me back whenyoucanbye."** His words came out in a rush at the end. Was he nervous? That was unlike him. I pressed 9 to save the message, and then went on to the next one.

**"Second unheard message. Sent today at ten thirty one a.m."**

"**Hey Bella, it's Edward. Just wondering if you got my last message. Hopefully you're gonna call me soon?"** He made it sound like a question. **"Well, hope everything's okay with you. Talk to you when you call. Bye." **That was more like him. Nice, sweet, and to the point. No more stuttering. I giggled to myself when I thought of the first message. Good thing I saved it. I pressed 9 again.

"**Third unheard message. Sent today at eleven forty seven a.m."**

"**Bella? Why aren't you calling me back? Wait, that was rude. Sorry. Um, hope you're okay. I know last night went really fast and well, I just need to talk to you. I miss yo- uh, call me. Bye." **There was about three seconds of silence, then I heard "**God, Edward, you're such an idiot! Why is it so hard to talk to her voicemail?! You're gonna be talking to her soon!" **

"_Oh, god,"_ I thought as I realized what happened. He forgot to hang up his phone! And he was talking to himself, on top of that! I could hear exactly what he was feeling. My first instinct was to delete the message, after all, it was his own thoughts that I wasn't meant to hear. But as I listened more intently, he was using my name. A lot. I had to know what he was saying about me. I pressed 1 twice to start the message over. I half-paid attention until I heard "**God, Edward, you're such an idiot!"** Then I listened carefully. "**Why is it so hard to talk to her voicemail?! You're gonna be talking to her soon! God…" **I heard his bed creaking as he sat on it. I could imagine him putting his head in his hands. I could hear some muffled words, but I couldn't make them out. Then I heard him whispering softly "**Bella Bella Bella…" **Then he was shouting at himself. **"Dad said it would be easier just to tell her how I feel! Well, you know what?! He was wrong! It hurts NOT to think about her now! God… I just can't believe this."** A couple more seconds of silence. "**Wait. I need to see her. She's not answering my calls and we haven't seen each other since last night. That's too long! I need to see her! Damn, this is so hard..." **I heard him slam his door and pound down the stairs**, **then pound back up the stairs. He forgot his phone."_Typical of him_,"I thought to myself, smiling.

"**SHIT! OH, GOD DAMN IT!" **He was screaming into the phone now. He must have realized that he didn't hang up. "**OH SHIT SHIT SH-!" **Silence. By now, I was laughing on my bed. Poor Edward. He must feel horrible for making such a stupid mistake. I stopped laughing unexpectedly, suddenly realizing what he said. He loves me. So much. More than I thought. Way more. Enough that he asked his dad for advice. Enough that it hurts NOT to think about me. Enough that he ran out of his room to go see me, just because he needed to. He goes insane when I'm not with him. He can't live without me. He can't live without ME. Me. He loves me. He loves me.


End file.
